1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor storage device and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) may be connected to a server through a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) bus.
In this storage system, an internal signal of the server is converted into a signal conformable to the SCSI bus by protocol conversion, and connected to the HDD.